One Hell of a Year
by Saiyan SandBoarder
Summary: The boarders are back for another season and out to ruin Razel's life. How will Razel survive the constant torture of the 12 members of the team?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the character in this story.  
  
(A/N) This is my first ssx tricky story I have written and would honestly like to know what you think. So please review! Thanks.  
  
~*~Airport~*~  
  
"4:30, another 2 hours of sitting here. Waiting for God knows what kind of trouble to start." Razel was staring out the large window over looking the landing strip. He was becoming more restless the longer he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs.  
  
He wondered how he always got stuck with being in charge of meeting all the boarders at the airport. Then after waiting for hours upon hours, he was forced to calmly deliver them back to the hotel. In the past 3 years of this he had not once had a calm or uneventful ride to the hotel. He shuddered just thinking about what chaos he went through last year.  
  
Lucky for him Brodi was the first time to arrive. Brodi left to eat at a small café inside the airport and he hadn't seen him in over twenty minutes. He couldn't imagine having to sit and listen to Kaori again. Last year she was the first one to arrive. This resulted in a two-hour account of all her new stuffed animals that she had gotten over the summer.  
  
Razel closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. 'Maybe if I fall asleep I'll wake up everyone will be here. Ha! Yeah they would be here. Hell, they would be here, there, and everywhere but where they suppose to meet. The last thing he needed was to loose someone or get called over the intercom for a lost boarder.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Ok Kaori you know what to do, right?" Eddie said to the youngest boarder  
  
"Hai, Eddie but don't you think Razel-san will be upset with me when he finds out." She hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not. Besides, he likes you and will believe you." Eddie assured her  
  
"I believe in you girl. Come on show of some of your great acting skills!" Seeiyah coached her on from behind a large afro.  
  
Luther pushed to the front of the group and said "Don't chicken out chump, you can do it."  
  
"Well Ok you guys, but your sure I wont get in trouble?" she trying not to sound to childish.  
  
"YES!" The whole group said together and pushed her forward.  
  
(Meanwhile on the other side of the airport) " PSYMON! Please leave those people alone!" Razel yelled at the crazed boarder who was hassling the innocent citizens.  
  
Razel through his arms up in the air and said "What did I do to deserve this? I feel more like a babysitter than a.. PSYMON I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE! he took off chasing Psymon through the crowded airport stores.  
  
(Back to the group) "Everyone know what they are doing?" Elise asked the group in front of her.  
  
They all nodded in reply. Then they heard a few shouts and yells coming from behind them. People were moving left and right to get out of the way of the maniac and the ranting man following him.  
  
"Ok I guess Psymon has done his part, lets go." Elise said and all the other went their separate ways.  
  
The intercom turned on and a voice said "Razel please report to the front desk. We have found your lost boarder, please come and collect her. Hey! Hey, stop that's mine put that down." Then another voice came on it sounded like a young girl. "Razel-san, It's me Kaori I was lost. Then I found this place and they said they would locate you and well will you come and get me." She giggled, then the intercom shut off.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I better get paid over time after this ordeal!" Yelled Razel, who then headed to the office to get Kaori.  
  
This was the only chance the boarders had to get all the banned items they were not suppose to have on the tour. Jp and Luther went to see of they could get some beer for later, while Psymon went to get a packet of cigarettes. The rest found this a perfect opportunity to place their yearly bets on how quickly the new boarder would quit. Of last year Razel was not happy to find out that the boarders had placed bets on how quickly the new boarder would drop out. He then made sure betting was forbidden, that was why they had set up their little plan to get rid of him. But they figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Razel had awoken to find he had somehow fallen asleep on the extremely uncomfortable airport chair. He looked up to find a small Japanese girl looking over him.  
  
"Konichiwa Razel-san, how are you doing?" cried the overly excited Kaori  
  
Razel mumbled and said "Im just fine Kaori, thanks for asking." He stood up stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw that it was now almost dark outside.  
  
"What time is it?" he groggily asked  
  
"Hehe! Its 6:00, silly!" she said almost jumping up and down.  
  
"Is everyone here yet?" He asked hoping she would reply with a 'yes' so he could leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Um no. We are still for Elise and Psymon's plane. They should be here shortly."  
  
Razel looked around and saw most of the boarders sitting in a circle on the floor and chairs a couple of feet away from him. They were either talking or sleeping. This was very good for him, the last thing he wanted was to have a repeat of last year.  
  
He stumbled over to the group with Kaori right behind him. He counted to make sure how many boarders were already here. ..7.8.9. "Nine! Who's missing?"  
  
"Ten!" Kaori giggled from behind him. "Your so funny when your tired Razel."  
  
"Yeah thanks, I was thinking about taking up a career in comedy." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Woah there! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!" laughed Mac.  
  
"Bed, ha! I saw him passed out drooling on the chairs over there," Jp pointed over to the group of chairs where Razel was previously sleeping. "Good thing that they are plastic. If they weren't they would have to replace all those chair, all the fabric would be completely soaked in saliva."  
  
The other smirked or laughed at seeing how mad Razel got when he was made fun of. This was what they lived for. It was just another benefit to being a SSX Tricky boarder.  
  
Razel got over their criticism and continued. "Well do you think you would be in a good mood if you were in my position? Putting up with you..you.."  
  
"Bakas" Kaori interjected  
  
"Yes, bakas" he finished. He looked at her when realized when he had no clue what that meant. But figured it was Kaori, so it couldn't be too bad. "God knows what you have planned for me this year."  
  
"Oh that hurts. Why would you think that we would do something to our best buddy." Seeiyah said in fake sincerity.  
  
They all looked up at him with innocently with big smiles on their faces. Even if they weren't up to anything, they wouldn't let him find that out. It was good to keep him on his toes. It made it a lot more fun when he let down his guard, and then they pulled a prank. For weeks he would keep looking over his shoulder expecting them to trick him.  
  
Razel rolled his eyes and said "Yeah your best buddy that you almost got fired on more than several occasions. You know if they ever replace me they might not get someone as lenient as I am."  
  
Mac walked up and put his arm around Razel's shoulder like he was his best friend. "Oh don't say that my man, they could never replace you. We wouldn't let them."  
  
Razel was stunned 'would they actually stand up for me in front of all those corporate guys if they were going to fire me? Wow I honestly thought they wouldn't care.'  
  
"Then who would we tease?" Mac finished  
  
"Very funny. I should have seen that coming." He growled  
  
He was just about to continue his little speech when he heard extremely loud singing. Well if you consider yelling to a horrible tune, singing. People were starting to flee from two people walking toward the group. One female, the other the loud singing male. Most of the group laughed at Psymon's antics, there were those few who just refused to laugh at anything he did, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
Psymon was singing and scaring off all the people in a 35-foot radius of him. Next to him Elise was pretending she didn't know him.  
  
"There is no need to fear, because Psymon is here. The one hot one with the board, the one all the women adored. He has but one mission, to wipe out the competition."  
  
Moby laughed "Ha you call that a song! My cat can sing better than that."  
  
Psymon got in real close to Moby's face and said "What are you jealous that my song is better than your 'Moby Jones, Its Moby Jones' song."  
  
Moby was about to reply to his comment, but Razel saw that this could be yet another fight between the boarders and decided to speak up. "Ok so everyone is here am I correct."  
  
No one answered they just looked around at each other.  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer he said, "Okay, I will take that as a yes."  
  
"Now I know that you guys are not going to like this, but there are only three cars to take us to the hotel so you will have to share. It might be a little tight but I'm sure that we can work this out." Razel said this with fake confidence because he knew this was not going to be pretty. Last year they had five cars and that was difficult.  
  
"Ok how about Jp, Luther, Brodi, Eddie and Mac in one car. Marisol, Seeiyah, Kaori, Elise in another. And lastly Zoe, Moby, Psymon and I will be in the last car." Razel was proud of himself, he figured they shouldn't have any complaints.  
  
"I will not ride with Marisol in her nasty ass, tight clothing." Yelled Elise  
  
"Yeah an I don't want to sit next to that Model wannabe, Elise and her horrible choice in make up. Marisol spat back.  
  
"Can't we just sit where we want?" Brodi commented, but no one paid any attention.  
  
While the two were yelling at each other, Razel decided to make a few adjustments to the seating arrangements. "Ok how about we switch Elise with Mac."  
  
"Yeah Mac you are in my car now Mac." Kaori yelled and hugged Mac. This caused Mac to blush.  
  
"Um do I have to be in the girls car?" He quietly said to Razel  
  
Elise stopped yelling at Marisol and said, "Yeah, I don't want to be in the guys car."  
  
"Fine, Fine, Fine, I will change it again." Razel sat down and changed everyone's spots over and over again. It seemed if someone always had a problem with who they were with. Twenty minutes later Razel finished.  
  
"I think I've got it! Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and I in car 1. Brodi, Luther, Jp, Mac and Eddie, in car 2. Marisol, Seeiyah, Kaori, and Zoe in car 3" Razel stuck out his chest proudly thinking he and finally figured out a combination that worked.  
  
"I didn't get are car. You said Zoe twice but forgot me." Elise pointed out.  
  
Razel frowned and then got an idea, "Ok then take Zoë's place in car 3."  
  
"Um I'm not sure but I think that was the way we were originally." Jp stated  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU SIT! CHOOSE YOUR OWN SEATS, OR WALK TO THE HOTEL! I DON'T CARE EIHER WAY!" Razel yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That's what I said in the beginning." Brodi said to himself.  
  
Razel heard him and just glared at Brodi and then stormed out of the airport. Everyone silently watched him leave with blank stares on their faces .  
  
"Jeez, we could have walked to the hotel by now. It would have been faster than fighting this whole time." Laughed Eddie. Everyone knew this was quite true but didn't reply. Everyone picked up there bags and walked to the exit together.  
  
The group got to the parking lot and two men approached them and told the group that they would be driving them to the hotel. They were also had to explain that an enraged Razel had taken one of the cars, and so everyone had to squeeze into the two cars.  
  
"You would think we would be famous enough to get a limo, but noooo. We have to smash ourselves into this little car like a bunch of circus clowns." groaned Eddie. That sentence earned him a slap in the back of the head for Elise, who just pushed him into the front seat of the car.  
  
Everyone decided to put their petty problems aside and just get into one of the cars.  
  
Looking around at everyone's faces you could tell that they knew it was back to the usual winter schedule. They had only been together for a little while but knew, this was going to be one hell of a season. The question was would Razel make it the whole way and still be sane in the end.  
  
Ok That's the end of Chapter 1 what do you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has review my story so far. I really appreciate it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*Hotel~*~*~*~ Razel finally calmed himself down and was sitting on a small little velvet couch in the lobby of the hotel. He was waiting for the boarders to arrive so he could give them their rooms and tell them about the meeting he had set up. He made sure that there would only be two people to a room, because he did not want to repeat the car incident.  
  
After about 15 minutes of waiting the first group of boarders had arrived in the hotel. But of course they were only there for about ten seconds before Mac and Eddie got in trouble by the doorman for not getting out of the revolving doors.  
  
Eddie, Elise, Mac, Kaori, and Brodi gave their bags to the bellhops and sat down on the two couches across from Razel. They were talking about what they had done over the summer and how much they were glad to be back, when the second group had arrived.  
  
Marisol, Seeiyah, Zoe and Moby entered the building next, then Jp and Luther came running up from behind them laughing. There was with a doorman yelling at them about how 'young people these days should grow up and stop playing with revolving doors.'  
  
Razel shook his head at how immature these guys could be but decided not to comment, and finally decided to start his announcements. "Ok now that everyone is here." Wait it seemed quiet, a little too quiet. Someone was missing, and he knew right away who it was.  
  
"Where is Psymon?" he asked. The second group of boarders exchanged glances and no one spoke. "Do I want to know?" he asked. They shook their heads and still did not speak a word.  
  
"Well one of you better tell me where he is, now." He was starting to get agitated when they were not answering.  
  
Finally Zoë decided she better speak before Razel's veins started to pop out of his head, like they sometimes did when he got mad.  
  
"Well do you remember before you stormed out of the airport you said 'choose your seats or walk to the hotel, either way I don't care.' Well I think Psymon took it literally and well.. decided to walk to the hotel." Zoë finished.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Razel said to himself. He turned at looked at the others and said, "Why didn't you try to stop him?"  
  
Luther then spoke up "Have you ever tried to stop Psymon from doing anything, because it's not easy. He said 'there is no way in Hell I'm going to ride with you losers. Razel said we can walk, so I'm gunna walk.'"  
  
Razel didn't like that Psymon was purposely trying to piss him off, but decided it was to late to do anything now. "Fine, we will just start the meeting. When Psymon comes, someone will just have to fill him in on what we talked about."  
  
~*~*~Conference Room~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh great, another famous speech from the great Razel. This should be interesting." Seeyiah said sarcastically.  
  
"I think we should feel honored, he could be making history. I don't know anyone else who can make twelve people fall asleep in a matter of seconds by just talking." Brodi joked.  
  
Even he was starting to dread going to the meetings. Meditating and praying to Buddha just weren't cutting it anymore. He remembered at first everyone would listen to what Razel had to say (with the exception of Psymon and Moby who would just joke around the whole time). But everyone quickly realized that all the sessions were just repetitive and boring the hell out of everyone in a 2 mile radius.  
  
The meetings seem to always have the same topic of conversation. The usual "No, Luther there are no pigs or dirt bikes allowed in the hotel." "Sorry Eddie there is no room in the budget to get everyone polyester suits." "Marisol, we are not firing Elise to replace her with muscular male models." These were not uncommon discussions at the meetings.  
  
But every once and a while Razel would announce a new member. Not one of the boarders could probably recall one new recruits name. They never seemed to last long enough.  
  
It became tradition to place bets on how long the newbie would last for. It was like a fun game to the group. Who could get the brand-new boarder to run out, yelling for their life. That was the only thing you had to do to win the game. There are no rules, which made the game fun and challenging for everyone (except the new boarder, obviously).  
  
Razel came to the front of the room and stood behind the podium. He looked around trying to get everyone to stop talking. This was not working, so he cleared his throat loudly, then waited for the conversations to stop. A few people turned their heads to him, but saw it was Razel and continued anyway.  
  
"Ok, everyone just shut up!" he shouted.  
  
But he could still hear someone talking and humming. He looked around and set his eyes on Mac. Mac was mumbling and humming to the beat on his CD player. He was completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Hence the reason he was randomly shouting out words.  
  
Kaori realized what Razel wanted and elbowed him and said "Mac!" He didn't seem to notice. She elbowed him a second time and said his name a bit louder. But the boy had his headphones on and CD player blasting. The third time she pushed Mac with both hands and yelled, "MAC! Razel-san has something important to say. So take off your headphones."  
  
Mac finally realized they were trying to get his attention. "Huh? Kaori, You say sum thin?"  
  
Kaori just pointed to Razel who was now looking kind of tense.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone seems to be listening, I will start this seasons new announcements. I have just received them and I don't really know what they are about, most likely the usual, so you will have to bare with me."  
  
"Oh just great." Sighed Elise  
  
Razel continued on as if he didn't hear the last comment. "Lets see here." He said to himself while briefly skimming over the sheets of paper in front of him. "Junk, junk, , useless info, junk, crap, blah-blah-blAAHHH! What is this?! You have got to be kidding me!" Razel's voice rose dramatically, waking the boarders from their near sleep state.  
  
"What is it? Brodi asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Oh, let me guess my request for the disco suites came through right? I bet it did, didn't it? Yelled Eddie, who was getting overly excited.  
  
"No, You-" but Razel was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"I know, the league is going to get us sports cars. That's what I requested." Mac shouted.  
  
"That would be nice.but that's not the point. No the league did not.." Once again Razel was cut off in mid sentence.  
  
"Oh let me take a guess," yelled Marisol "the league is finally firing that wanna be."  
  
"You finish that sentence and you're dead." Shouted Elise.  
  
"Are you going to stop me chika?" Laughed Marisol, purposely trying to anger Elise.  
  
Elise stood up and was about to charge Marisol when Seeiyah put her hand on her shoulder and said "Its not worth it girl, sit down."  
  
Elise reluctantly sat down, and quietly said "If I punched you I would have ruined my new gloves, considering how much makeup you have on. And these were really expensive gloves."  
  
"I am just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Marisol snapped back.  
  
Luther was not paying attention to the bickering women, so decided to take a stab at what Razel was so surprised about. "Hm, lets see. I bet the league is going to let us take a vacation!" Luther seemed to be very proud of his guess.  
  
"You moron, we were just off for two months. How much more of a vacation do you want?" Seeiyah shouted. She wouldn't usually be this harsh, but considering it was Luther, and she was stuck in a conference room with several yelling boarders, she was a bit on edge.  
  
"Geez it was just a guess." Grumbled Luther  
  
His face brightened up with his new thought. "The league is going to pay for all our meals during the season?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Luther.  
  
"Dude, they already do." Mac answered  
  
"They do?" Everyone nodded.  
  
Razel smacked his own forehead, wondering where this man's mind had been when he explained this before every season. And why no one had ever stopped him from paying for dinners in the past. Then he remembered that Luther never paid for anything, that was Jp's job.  
  
Then the double doors of the conference room burst open, and in walked the biggest instigator of trouble in the history of the SSX league, Psymon Stark. "I know what it is, and you are all wrong." He shouted as he jumped up onto a chair.  
  
"You do?" all the other boarders said. They were all stunned at how Psymon got this information before the rest of them.  
  
"Yep, they are finally going to get rid of all you losers, and make me the main attraction!" He shouted. Then he started into a howl of maniac-like laughter.  
  
The rest of the boarders grumbled, shaking their heads at their stupidity for believing that Psymon actually had information before they did.  
  
"Well we should have seen that one coming a mile away." Moby half laughed.  
  
"Yes, you should have my friends!" Psymon shouted, as he jumped from empty chair to empty chair. Then into a not so empty chair where Jp was sitting.  
  
"Opps, sorry Frenchy, didn't mean to wrinkle you what seems to be very expensive pants.. Ok yes I did. Hehehe." And he continued to jump into empty seats.  
  
"Psymon! Please sit down before you break your arm.or someone else's arm." Said Razel who was starting to loose patience with the group. "Ok, Can I just continue and tell you what it is? I am sure it would save a lot of time."  
  
"NO! I didn't get to guess yet!" Shouted Kaori, who was looking really upset about not getting a turn.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah fine, whatever. Everyone else seemed to have a turn anyway." Razel said as he slowly shook his face into his hands.  
  
"Is the league going to let us have giant bunny mascots at each race?" from the look on Kaori's face you could tell she was pleased just thinking about fuzzy pink bunnies, hopping around before each race.  
  
"Um. no." Razel stated simply. The group could tell he was also contemplating what it would be like to have large bunnies getting in the way at every race.  
  
"Oh what about playboy bunnies." Eddie added.  
  
"You are a pervert, you know that?" Elise yelled  
  
Jp shot in his remark "I wouldn't mind them."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. Your gay, you wouldn't notice at all." Laughed Zoe.  
  
"WHAT! NO I'M NOT!" Jp defended himself.  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!" The two continued to shout back and forth.  
  
"I know what would be a good investment for the league. A life time supply of Tylenol." Brodi said massaging the sides of his head because of his throbbing headache.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more." Said Seeiyah.  
  
Razel had reached the breaking point. The veins were now clearly visible on his forehead and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I don't have time to deal with you. I have other problems to sort out." With that he threw the papers he was holding up in the air and stormed out of the conference room.  
  
The papers slowly drifted to floor. The room was extremely quiet. Everyone was glancing around the room as if looking for what to do. Razel seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but it was still a bit awkward.  
  
Twelve pairs of eyes set on the unguarded papers on the floor. As if they all got the same idea at once, the all dove for the sheets of paper with the mysterious information.  
  
They piled up on top of each other, pushed, pulled, whatever means necessary to get the papers. Once again they all seemed to realize that this was not getting anywhere. They decided stopped abusing each other for the moment.  
  
"Well I got one side of it." Mac said holding up a piece of paper that was ripped down the center.  
  
"I have the other side." Answered Zoë  
  
Both Mac and Zoë placed their pieces of paper next to each other, fitting the paper together like a puzzle. All twelve pairs of eyes scanned the paper reading it once, then twice to make sure they read it correctly. So this was what made Razel so upset.  
  
The silence was broken when Moby said, "Well, that would upset me a little too."  
  
All the boarders turned their gaze to Moby for a second. Then back to the paper on the floor, nodding in agreement.  
  
What important information was on the paper, find out next time.  
  
What did you think of this chapter? Please review I would really like to know. 


End file.
